


His name

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mayor!verse, Oliver Queen is the Mayor of Star City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical moment in the lives of Mayor and Mr. Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His name

Barry let’s out a breath as he skids to a stop in the alleyway outside the precinct. A call from Cisco about an apartment building fire in Central City had turned out to be arson, the arsonist in question nearly as overzealous as Heatwave with a flame. So likewise, what was supposed to be a short trip away from the lab turned out to be nearly an hour’s battle.

He’ll just have to hope his extended absence wasn’t too noticeable and just claim he’d taken a lunch break. Closer to dinner break now, actually. And hope nobody picked up the lingering scent of smoke that had practically seeped into his skin.

He’s barely dropped back into the seat at his desk however when Captain Lance, his relatively new and occasionally difficult boss stops in the doorway. “What’re you still doing here? Thought you took a half day.”

“Um, no sir,” he stammers. “Just got something to eat. Why would I need a half day?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe that fancy benefit our illustrious mayor’s holding in your house,” the man says point blank.

Barry startles, eyes wide. “That’s today?” And of course now is when he sees the half dozen or so post-its he’d stuck to the top of his monitor screen in reminder. “Damn!”

“Get going, kid,” Lance says with rolled eyes, and Barry has to work hard not to just zip on out of there, instead jumping to his feet in normal time and shrugging back into his jacket. “Might make it there tonight if things stay this calm.”

“Thank you, Captain. I will be here bright and early tomorrow, I promise.”

He considers just running straight to the house, but if there’s people, whether guests or staff, already there it’d be hard to explain how he suddenly appeared inside. So he stops around the block from the house - technically a mansion, but just thinking that is weird - and hurries at a regular pace around to the front.

“Excuse me, sir,” a security guard he doesn’t recognize steps up before he can quite reach them. He thinks he remembers Oliver saying something about increased security for the event earlier this week but he hadn’t really been paying all that much attention.

“Hi! Sorry,” he greets, “I’m just running a little behind, but I should really be inside by now.”

“Benefit hasn’t started yet.”

“It hasn’t?” Well, that’s a relief. He finally gets out his keys. “Great, great, thank you–”

“You understand I’m going to have to see some I.D.,” the man continues nonetheless, giving him pause, though he supposes he should be glad security is being taken seriously.

“Sure, that’s ok.” He fishes his wallet out and passes it over. “Barry A- Queen, it’s Barry Queen,” he catches himself in the middle before habit can fill in the rest of the sentence, a soft smile coming to his face and a warmth flooding through him as he twists the wedding band on his finger.

The security guard’s eyes have widened considerably as he looks back up from the I.D. “Mr. Queen. My mistake, I didn’t realize–”

“It’s cool,” he assures with a shrug and an easy grin. It’s not like his has the same instant recognition that Oliver does. He’s been told that’ll come, but honestly he’s content to wait forever for that day. “You were just doing your job.”

He takes back his wallet and lets the man open up the gates for him - and sure, it probably hadn’t helped that he’d come walking right up off the street. Oliver’s offered to get him a car, but as he always says, there’s really no point - and so he’s half jogging up to the front door. There looks to be a catering van already parked around the side and he’d imagine that servers are also already here. So he’ll just slip upstairs to get ready and then go find Oliver, no need to announce his presence - or lateness.

Except as soon as he’s shut the door behind him a familiar voice says, “Cutting it very close to the wire, Barry.”

He winces. “Sorry, Alex.” Oliver’s political adviser has had more than one talk with him regarding, in his words, Barry’s penchant for being fashionably late. “Work thing, got a bit, uh, intense.”

“He’s here with plenty of time to spare, Alex,” it’s Oliver who adds, coming down the main stairs and looking absolutely dashing as always in a neatly pressed suit. He walks right up to Barry and presses a kiss to his temple. “How was your day?”

“Great. I just got carded at the gate, though. Can you believe it? Can’t even make it past the bouncer,” he jokes.

Oliver smirks, though his look turns a little mischievous as he pulls Barry properly into his arms. “Hm, sounds like I haven’t done a good enough job letting people know you’re mine, Mr. Queen.”

Like before, there’s that rush of warmth, but it’s accompanied by a shiver in reaction to the tone he’s used. Fortunately Alex’s phone has gone off and the other man is walking down the hall to answer it. Barry’s still sure he’s red in the face even as he replies, “I’m not sure how much clearer you can get, Mr. Queen.”

“I have ideas.” Oliver only takes a sniff of his hair, however, and asks, “House fire?”

“Apartment building. And arson,” he tells him. “All taken care of.”

“Well, you definitely need a shower before the benefit,” the older man states, and he nods.

“That was on my to-do list. Any chance you wanna join me?”

Oliver laughs, but is shaking his head, which is pretty much the answer he’d expected. “I need to be here to greet the guests. And so do you, so don’t take too long.”

“For real, you’re telling me to be fast at something?” He raises a dubious eyebrow. “I’ll be quick. It’s no fun without you, anyway.”

“Stop,” Oliver warns, but he’s grinning.

“Maybe I’m just excited about those ideas of yours,” Barry tells him, leans in close to murmur in his ear. “Gonna be thinking about them in the shower.”

“You’re going to need another one by the end of the night if you keep this up,” is growled in his ear, and he has to bite back the victorious grin. He kind of gets a kick out of riling his husband up before these otherwise painfully boring high society events. The hours of waiting only build the anticipation and have Oliver practically primal in his need for him.

Barry takes his face in his hands and kisses him slow and deep, a little something for them both to hang onto in the meantime. “I hope that’s a promise, Mr. Mayor.”

“ _Barry_ ,” Oliver groans. “I think I prefer when you’re late and don’t have time to be a tease.”

He just shrugs again and backs up a couple steps. “Hey, I offered to let you join me.”

Oliver presses his lips together, looks down the hall at where Alex has disappeared, then at his watch. In the next second he’s snatching up Barry’s hand and dragging them both back up the stairs.

“Ten minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I think I'm going to go back and cover the talk they have about Barry taking Oliver's name (because I imagine there'd be an actual discussion about it) but I hope you all enjoyed the prompt!


End file.
